Comatose
by ActorInComing
Summary: Stiles and Lydia receive a text from "Allison" Saying that Derek is in trouble while they are on their way to meet them at the winter formal but before they get to Derek's tragedy strikes. Before they know who The Alpha is.
1. The Awakening

Stiles woke up in the hospital with a massive headache as the lights shown into his newly opened eyes. He realized three strangers were in the room with him. He shifted his head catching the attention of the two men; the women lie asleep in the chair near his bed.

Scott rushed out of the room "Mom," He yelled, "He's awake!"

Derek walked over to the bed and grabbed Stiles' hand his eyes starting to water. Stiles pulled back frantically and started to shout for help. Derek tried to calm him down but it was no use, Stiles was on the other side of the bed trying to stand up but his legs were unresponsive from being in a coma for the last 2 weeks.

Allison finally woke up from the noise that was being made. "Derek what's going on? What's wrong with Stiles?" She asked worried as Stiles feel to the floor and cowered into the corner.

Scott and his mom, who happened to be the nurse that looked after Stiles, ran into the room as Stiles was in the corner of the room huddling in the corner crying. "Stiles its okay these are your friends they have been here with you since the accident."

"What the hell is a Stiles? What accident? Where am I?" Stiles asked scared tears streaming down his face. The nurse walked closer to him and he pulled away terrified unsure of his surroundings.

"It's okay Stiles none of us want to hurt you. You've been in a coma for the last few weeks from a car accident that you and Lydia Martin were involved in on your way home from winter formal. You were found by Derek and Scott a few minutes after it had happened and the car was on fire about to explode but they saved your life."

Stiles slowly walked over to her then got back into his bed disbelief apparent in his voice and on his face. "Why don't I remember any of it?"

"You hit your head several times when the car flipped. You're lucky to be alive."

Stiles looked at Derek who had tears in his eyes and said, "Why are you crying?" Everyone in the room turned and looked at Derek who looked jostled by this question then walked out of the room and sat down next to a wall is head buried in his knees.

_He doesn't even remember who I am. How can someone that I love so much not remember me? _

Scott walked out of the room and sat down next to Derek, "I'm sure that he'll remember Derek. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is Scott he's in the hospital because he tried to save me from The Alpha. It's my fault, if he hadn't driven Lydia and himself out to my house the Alpha wouldn't have thrown the car and he wouldn't be in this God forsaken place." Derek was shouting now.

Allison walked over to Stiles and said, "I'm Allison Argent we have been friends for a few months since I moved here. The shorter guy is Scott McCall he's been your best friend since you two were in elementary."

"Who's the other guy? Stiles asked. Allison looked down at the floor, her long elegantly curled hair fell in front of her face. Then she smiled at him, "That other guy is your boyfriend, Derek Hale."

Stiles mouth was opened then he looked at her and smiled, "Well damn he's _FINE_! Allison laughed at Stiles then the laughter stopped when he saw a girl with fiery red hair standing outside of his room with a blonde haired boy. Then an image of her flooded his mind.


	2. Remembrance

Chapter 2 Remembrance

Stiles stood up from the bed as he saw the girl with fiery red hair. He fell to the ground as an image blocked his vision.

Stiles drove down a stretch of road with the red haired girl. He was dressed in a tuxedo and she in an off-white dress with a black horizontal stripe and an equally black bow on her right hip. She grabbed for her phone as she got an alert saying that she had a text message from Allison. Little did she know that Allison's phone was lost the day before the winter formal. She read the message then looked at Stiles with worry on her face.

"What? What's going on?" asked Stiles, his heart rate increasing as he continued to drive down the road towards the school.

"It's Derek. He's been hurt. The Alp-," Stiles turned the steering wheel as hard as he could while pulling on the emergency brake. The car spun around stopping with them facing the opposite direction of the dance. Stiles pushed the e-brake down and slammed his foot into the gas pedal. The car flew forward at high speed and he went flying past Scott's house. Scott was standing on the front porch with Allison getting ready to go to the dance.

"STILES!" Scott yelled as he ran towards the road. He turned towards Allison, "Something's wrong. Get in we need to get to Derek's." Allison was already opening the door when he said this. The two went flying out of the driveway to his house onto the main stretch of road that Stiles was driving on. Scott slammed the gas pedal down and went chasing after Stiles and Lydia.

"Stiles slow down I'm sure every-,"

"I swear to God Lydia if you finish that sentence you're going to regret it." Stiles heart started to race at the thought of Derek being hurt. All these possibilities of what could have happened to him raced through his mind as he turned onto Derek's road.

As trees went flying past them Lydia noticed glowing red eyes were racing along with the car. Stiles heard honking coming from the car behind him but before he had a chance to react The Alpha jumped in front of the car and flipped it into the air.

Scott and Allison caught up to Stiles car as he turned down the road towards Derek's estate. Allison noticed The Alpha running alongside Stiles' car so she reached over and started to honk the horn in Scott's car.

"What the hell are you-," The car in front of him that held his best friend and fellow pack mate flipped into the air at about 50 miles per hour. Scott slammed on the brakes and jumped out of the car yelling, "STILES!"

Allison's breath hitched as the car landed on the ground but continued to tumble down the road. Tears started to fall down her face causing her mascara to run.

Derek sat in front of the school with Jackson waiting for Stiles and Lydia to show up to the dance. He had been changed ever since he found out that Stiles was his mate. When Derek got shot by the monkshood bullet that's when he realized that Stiles was his mate. He was pushed out of his thoughts when he heard the screeching of tires and the revving of a familiar engine, Stiles' jeep. He ran towards the street Jackson close behind. The two ran as fast as they could close by Stiles' jeep. When the passed Scott's house they realized that something was wrong and that Stiles was headed towards Derek's.

_Why would he be going to my house he knew that the two of us were going to meet at the dance?_ He thought to himself. As Stiles' car turned down his road towards Derek's estate he smelled a scent that was familiar to him. "STILES NO!" He screamed just before the car flipped into the air.

Stiles came back to the present then walked out of the room towards the girl and hugged her. Everyone looked at him oddly as he hugged her. "Lydia," Was all he said and she started to cry and hugged him back. He let go of her as the two cried and he walked over to Derek whose face was streaked with dried tears.

"I know that I don't remember you but I want to." He said touching the side of Derek's face. Derek looked at him, grabbed him by the waist, and pulled their lips together. The two embraced for a minute then Stiles stopped and looked towards Allison who was now out of the room and standing next to Scott. "So what happened to Derek on the night of the dance?"

Allison looked at Stiles confused, "What are you talking about," she asked.

"You sent me a text message that said Derek was in trouble," Lydia interjected.

"No I didn't I lost my phone the night before the dance when the three of us went shopping. I left it in the dressing room I think." Allison said. Lydia and Stiles exchanged a look then they looked at Allison.

"The Alpha," Derek said as he held onto Stiles' waist. Scott's mom came running down the hallway towards Derek, "It's your Uncle. He's awake," Derek stared at her then ran towards his Uncle Peter's room.

"Who's Peter?" Stiles asked them.

"It's Uncle that survived the fire at his house. He's the only family he had left after Laura died," Scott said.

"Who's Laura?"


End file.
